


Ice-Cream On A Rainy Day

by pasteldanhowells



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Summer, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasteldanhowells/pseuds/pasteldanhowells
Summary: Dan’s an ice-cream truck driver, and Phil is a every day customer. One day, it starts raining, which brings the two a little closer than usual.





	Ice-Cream On A Rainy Day

Dan doesn’t necessarily love his job as an ice-cream truck driver, but he doesn’t hate it either, mostly because he loves driving down the streets and seeing kids get excited about ice-cream and he makes someone’s day when they hear that music. Plus, it’s an easy way to make some extra money.

Dan glances around as he drives down the street.

The streets are pretty empty, and it’s weird not seeing any of the kids playing out in the streets like they usually are. Although, Dan did hear that it’s supposed to rain today. He figures the parents told their kids not to go outside just in case, which makes perfect sense, even if it’s not good for his business.

However, he’s not all that surprised when he sees a young man standing at the end of the road, waiting. Dan sees him every single day, waiting with the kids to get ice-cream. He’s the oldest, but he’s still young. He’s probably a couple years older than Dan. The only thing Dan knows is that his name is Phil.

“Good afternoon,” Dan greets as he drives up to Phil. “You’re the only one…?”

“I’m not letting rain stop me from getting my ice-cream,” Phil grins.

Dan chuckles. “I guess you’re an adult, so you can do whatever the hell you want,” he says.

“I’m only twenty, but yes… what you said,” Phil nods. 

Twenty. Dan will have to remember that. So, he’s two years younger than Dan.

“I’m honestly surprised you showed up. I was starting to worry the rain would stop you from coming.”

“I’m not letting rain stop me from getting my money,” Dan mocks Phil, laughing at Phil’s unamused face.

“So, can I get my ice-cream, then?” Phil asks.

“I guess so. What will it be today, Phil?” Dan asks, leaning against the truck.

“Hm-” Phil takes a step back and he looks at the options on the menu. Phil looks at the menu everyday, but he likes to try and get something different each time. Phil blinks a few times when he feels something hit his forehead. He looks up and groans when he sees that it’s sprinkling. “Shit!”

Dan looks up and sighs when he sees that it’s starting to rain. “Lovely,” he mumbles.

“Dammit. I really don’t want to walk home in the rain,” Phil sighs.

“Hey, why don’t you come inside, and chill out until the rain stops?” Dan suggests.

Phil blinks a few times. “Really?” He asks, surprised at Dan’s offer. “I mean, it’s fine…”

“Hey, it’s the least I can do. I mean, you do give me money every day, so…” Dan shrugs his shoulders.

Phil rolls his eyes playfully. “I guess it couldn’t hurt... “ He says. He watches as Dan disappears, and then he walks to the back of the truck, and blinks a few times when Dan pushes the door opens.

“Hurry, get in,” Dan motions him to come in with his hand, and quickly shuts the door once Phil’s in.

“Wow, I’ve never... been in the back of an ice-cream truck before…” Phil says as he looks around, shivering slightly. “And it’s freezing. How do you stand being back here in the cold all the time?”

“You get used to it after awhile,” Dan replies. He reaches over and turns off the music. “Sit.” He sits down on the small couch that he had placed into the ice-cream truck when he got it two years ago.

Phil does as he’s told, and sits down on the couch, still looking around. “This is where you work, huh?”

“It’s better than working in a boring office job,” Dan jokes, looking over at Phil. “What’s your job?”

“Oh, I volunteer at a local animal shelter,” Phil shrugs his shoulders. “I’m waiting to apply to work there.”

“That’s cool,” Dan replies with a nod.

It’s silence for a couple minutes, before Phil speaks up again. “So… what do we do?”

Dan looks over at Phil, and bites his lip slightly. “Well, I know something we can do…” He says.

“Yeah. What’s that?” Phil asks curiously, looking over at Dan.

Dan leans closer to Phil, and then presses his lips against Phil’s, kissing him softly. The kiss quickly turns into a heated makeout session after a few moments of just kissing, and Dan ends up straddling Phil’s lap.

Phil finally pulls away to take a deep breath, looking up at Dan. “Wow,”

Dan smirks. “Wow is right,” he mumbles before kissing Phil again. He glances out the window and sees that it’s already stopped raining after just a few minutes. “Damn. Looks like the rain stopped.”

Phil sighs, leaning back against the couch. “Isn’t that a shame?”


End file.
